Surfer's Paradise
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: Baumer goes by his rule to never date the guests. One girl catches his eye, but she's the daughter of a very important client. Will he forget his rule and ask her out or will he stick to his job? And what everyone but Mr. Ridgemount don't know is that they have a past involving surfing. Tune in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm and peaceful day at the hotel. It was early in the morning, say 8 am. Every single employer stood in a single line, next to each other in front of Mr. Ridgemount. As per his orders. He was pacing nervously and then after a while, stood facing everyone. They all looked tired; they weren't used to the sudden wakeup call. Mr. Ridgemount insisted, no _obliged _them to get their butts out of bed. Thankfully, Baumer was the one to do the job. Teenagers. Were all they thought of was sleep? He glanced at one of them yawning. Guess so.

Mr. Ridgemount cleared his throat. It was now 8:05. He should be arriving shortly. Now's the time to say what he had to say, he thought those teenagers would pass out on him. He took a deep breath. "Alright, listen up everyone. Giorgio Botticelli is coming to this resort."

"Who?" Reef yawned. This George guy must be important to have them being up so early.

"He's a very good friend of mine. He's actually richer than me."

Lo gasped.

Mr. Ridgemount raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, daddy."

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, he's going to support and donate to this company."

"What?!"

"That's only if he and his daughter enjoy their stay."

Wait, daughter? Something clicked in her head. "Nina?" Lo asked. "I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Yes. He's also very strict. So I want them to stay in the suite and for everyone…" He eyed the staff. "…_everyone _to be on their best behavior because one little thing can tick him off and close the deal."

Everyone nodded.

"Baumer, I want you to make sure that _everyone _does as Giorgio and Nina want them to do or else, you're _fired. _"

Fired? What? Was this guy that important? Well then, he didn't want to lose his job. He's going to make sure that they love their stay. Baumer nodded. "Yes sir, of course."

"However, if he does agree to the deal, every member of the staff is getting a raise."

Finn almost choked. A raise? "What? Are you serious, sir?"

"Yes." He replied with a straight face.

"Thank you, daddy!" Lo hugged him.

Outside, a long black limo appeared and stopped at the entrance of the hotel.

"Alright, they're here."

Giorgio walked in. He wore black dress pants and black leather shoes. He wore a blue dress shirt with a few buttons opened. Over his dress shirt, he wore a leather jacket. His black hair was gelled back.

As soon as Giorgio saw Mr. Ridgemount, his blue eyes lit up. "James!"

"Giorgio!"

They shook hands.

"Long time no see!"

"I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I know I will."

Nina walked into the hotel, carrying her bag. Not really carrying, more like dragging. Why was it so heavy?

Baumer couldn't help but stare. She was stunning. She has long black wavy hair and her bangs were clipped to the side with a blue bobby pin, showing her forehead. She wore a strapless purple sundress that stopped above her knees and black flip flops.

Giorgio blinked. "Bella, don't worry about that! The employers will get our bags."

"Sorry, daddy. " She put her bag down.

Baumer glared at Broseph, who hurriedly went to take her bag.

"Nina, darling!" Mr. Ridgemount went over to her and shook her hand. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"T-Thank you."

"Alright, so where will we be-" Giorgio paused, as his cell phone rang. "Right…I'll be leaving now." He went over to Nina and kissed her forehead. "Sorry Bella, I have to go. It's an emergency." He smiled at her "I don't know how long I'll be so…" he eyed everyone. "…take care of my daughter." Then he left.

Nina blinked and watched her father's limo disappear from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina woke up the next morning in the suite she was settled into the previous night.

Nina changed out of her green tank top and shorts and into her bikini. She wore her purple sundress over it. She cleaned up the mess she made and made her bed. She fixed her hair and set the bobby pin in place.

Nina walked downstairs and went to the front desk. "H-Hi." She greeted.

Johnny looked up from his magazine. "Miss Botticelli! Good morning! How was your evening?" He said, being caught off guard. He shoved his magazine in the drawer of the desk.

Nina smiled. "It was great! The suite is really nice. Oh, just call me Nina, okay?"

Johnny nodded. "Okay."

Baumer walked into the hotel. "Johnny! I need you to- oh hello, miss Botticelli!"

"Nina." She said. "Just Nina."

"Nina! Right, of course. So, breakfast is all ready for you. After you eat, I can show you around the hotel. How does that sound?"

Nina smiled. "That sounds great! Err…"

Baumer had a confused look on his face. "What?"

Johnny blinked. "Baumer! His name is Baumer. Andrew Baumer."

"Yes! My name is Andrew Baumer. I'm the daytime manager. It's a pleasure." He shook hands with her.

"Okay! Andrew, I'd love to join you on the tour."

Baumer smiled. "And I'll be looking forward to it too."

Nina smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Emma and Lo were serving people and Emma went over to her. "Nina! Hi! I have your table all ready."

"Thank you…" She glanced at her name tag. "Emma."

Emma smiled back and led her to the table. Lo placed her food on the table and her drink. "Enjoy!"

Nina smiled. "Thank you." She began eating.

Xxxx

Baumer was pacing. When he spotted Finn, he ran over to her. "Where have you been? You have to clean the suite!"

Finn blinked. "I went up there and it's clean already!"

"So…Rosie cleaned it?"

Rosie, who was passing by to get to the elevator with her kart of cleaning supplies, shook her head. "Nope, I didn't go in the suite either."

"Then who did?!"

"What's wrong?" Nina asked, walking over to them, having finished eating.

"Nina! Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yup! It was delicious."

"That's great! Are you ready for the tour?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Great! Now follow me."

Xxx

"So there you have it, Nina. Now you know where everything is. Feel free to also ask a staff member to show you to where you want to go if you forget how to get there."

Nina nodded. "Yes, thank you Andrew. I will keep that in mind, but I think I'll be fine."

"Great!" He grinned. "Why don't you relax at the pool? It's a nice da-" He was interrupted by Lo's screaming.

"Nina!" Lo ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh I finally get to see you! Bummer kept you all afternoon."

"Yes Lo! I missed you too! Sorry about that, I was given a tour." Nina turned to Baumer. "Thank you so much, Andrew."

He nodded. "You're very welcome."

"Anyways, you have to come to the beach!" Lo grinned over at her. "It's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Well well who is this fine honey?"

"Reef!"

Reef walked up to her in his swimming trunks and flip flops. "My name is Reef, nice to meet you. I'm also the surfing instructor here."

Nina smiled. "Nice to meet you too!"

"So will you come?" Lo asked.

"Of course, sounds like fun!"

Baumer nodded. "Yes, go enjoy the beach. Make sure she enjoys her time." He walked off.

Reef rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

Lo looked at Nina. "Do you have your bikini?"

"Yes, it's under my sundress."

"Great! Let's go!" Lo pulled her outside.

Xxx

It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a little breeze so it wasn't too hot. Nina loved that kind of weather. She was sitting on a chair under an umbrella. She grabbed her sun screen and sprayed it everywhere on her body then she rubbed it for a while.

"Nina come on!"

"Coming!" Nina stood and went over to them.

"Since our break finishes soon, we'll play a game of beach volleyball!"

Nina nodded and smiled.

"What about surfing?"

"I am not surfing for 20 minutes. If you surf, you go for that hour, you know?"

"Right, so what are the teams?"

"Girls vs. guys."

"Oh you are so on!" Fin glared over at Reef.

"But we have an extra girl…" Emma said.

Fin scoffed. "You know that Reef isn't good at math."

Lo nodded. "Then I'll sit this one out." She went to sit over on a chair. "I'll work on my tan." She put her sunglasses on and lay back on the chair.

So it was Nina, Emma and Fin vs. Johnny, Broseph and Reef.

"Alright! Game on!" Reef hit the ball to the girl's side.

Xxx

"I told you the sun was in my eyes!"

"Excuses, excuses." Fin smirked.

Reef crossed his arms.

Nina, Fin, Reef, Johnny, Emma, Broseph and Lo were sitting on the beach chairs in a circle.

"You're pretty good at volleyball too, Nina."

"Thank you, Emma!"

"And you're pretty fun to hang around with! I thought you just some rich girl. How old are you? Like in your twenties?"

"Reef! Don't be rude, sorry Nina."

"It's okay Lo. And I'm 17 years old."

"What?! You're around our age! That's awesome."

Nina smiled. "Thanks Fin."

"Maybe next time you could-"

"Excuse me! What are you groms doing here?!"

"-oh shit."

Baumer walked on the beach and over to them. "Hm? You're two minutes late to work!"

"We are so doomed." Broseph whispered.

Nina stood and acted quickly. "Wait Andrew!"

All eyes were on her now.

"They were just teaching me how to play volleyball! Each one of them had their own techniques and I had so much fun! I am giving them a 10/10 each on their evaluations, for umm…teaching me!" She held out some evaluation cards.

"What?" Reef squeaked out.

Baumer scanned each one and nodded. "Right. Well now, you groms better get to work!" He walked off.

"A 10/10!" Emma squealed.

"You really saved our asses." Fin told her.

Nina smiled over at them. "Oh don't worry about it. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!"

"Haha, you're the best." Lo grinned over at her.

"Totally." Johnny agreed.

"GROMS!" Baumer warned.

"Right! Back to work!" They all stood up and ran back into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey everyone! This is chapter 3 of my stoked story. **

xxx

Nina woke up the next morning. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She glanced over at the clock. It was 9am. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. After her shower, she dried off and got dressed. She sprayed something in her hair to make it wavy, scrunched it a little bit, and ruffled her hair, deciding to let it air dry. It was a beautiful day after all.

Nina then made her bed and tidied up her room. Though there was nothing much to do. She was only one person, why did she have to stay in the suite? Wait wait, no. The _Royal _Suite. That's what it was called. Is it because of her father? She had heard him saying on the phone with someone from the hotel that the suite better have been free for her to stay in. She would have done just fine in a regular room. The Royal Suite was so big! Why had her father insisted for her to stay here? She hoped that he would actually stay in the room with her and not constantly be working. He needed a vacation. She was lonely. Hanging out with everyone yesterday was fun, it was the first time she had any real fun.

Nina glanced around the room. Well, it was really really gorgeous. She smiled to herself. She'd have to remember to thank her father for letting her stay here. She pushed her negative thoughts aside, grabbed her room key and headed for the DR. Breakfast sounded so good right now.

Xxx

Nina entered the DR and found that the Ridgmeount family, except Lo who was working, were sitting at a table. "Good morning!" She greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Ty and George said in unison.

"Good morning, Nina!" Mrs. Ridgemount chirped.

"Good morning." Mr. Ridgemount gestured to the seat beside his wife. "Have a seat; we were waiting for your company."

Nina was taken aback by his words. With her father always busy with work, she wasn't used to having meals with company. Although there was one day that she'll never forget where her and her father had a meal together without any interruptions. He didn't have to leave for work and he didn't receive a phone call at all that night.

"Nina?"

And that made her really happy.

"Nina?!"

Nina jumped a little, snapping from her thoughts. She saw that everyone was staring at her. "Sorry…" She quickly sat down.

"_Finally_, we can _eat_!" George eyed Lo and smirked. "Oh, _waitress._"

Lo gave him a smug smile and shrugged, indicating that she was busy so Emma went over to take down their orders.

Nina blinked. _They waited for me?_

Mr. Ridgemount looked at Nina. "How do you like your stay so far?"

Even if she knew Mr. Ridgemount since she was a baby, she couldn't help but feel shy around him. He was just so intimidating. "It's good." She finally replied. "All the employers are nice and the room is just beautiful."

"That's great to hear." Mr. Ridgemount said.

The food was served to them.

"I ordered your favorite food, honey. I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Ridgemount told her.

"No no, it's great. Thank you, Mrs. Ridgemount."

They ate in silence.

Xxx

After the meal, Ty and George left the table. Mrs. Ridgemount went to the spa.

"Nina, I received a call from Giorgio saying that he will be visiting the hotel in a couple of days."

"Visiting? Like…staying here? Staying overnight and everything, for those couple of days?"

"That's what he told me, yes."

Nina wanted to smile but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What's wrong, Nina? I thought you'd be happier."

"I don't want to get my hopes up. Remember the first night he came here? He was supposed to stay with me but instead he got called for work."

"We will just have to see when he gets here then."

Nina nodded. "Ya…guess so."

Mr. Ridgemount smiled a little bit at her. "I'll be in my office." He stood up. "Call if you need me."

"But I don't want to bother you…"

"You can call me if you need me." He repeated.

"Right, sorry."

"Have a good rest of the day, enjoy yourself." He then walked out of the DR.

Nina grabbed the staff evaluation paper that was put on the table. The other four were filled in already and she had to do hers. She wrote down positive feedback and gave Emma a 10/10. She left the evaluation on the table and left the DR.

Xxx

Nina went back to the Royal Suite and changed into her bikini. She put her sundress over it and packed up some things for the beach. She stuffed her room key in her bag and headed outside to the beach.

The beach was not really packed, there were some couples.

Nina grabbed a chair and set up a little place for herself. She put her beach bag beside her and set her towel on the chair and sat down on it. She took off her sundress and put on sunscreen, looked at the water and saw people surfing.

Reef came up to her. "Hey, why don't you come and join us for a surfing session?" He asked.

"I'm okay, thank you. Maybe another time."

Reef shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind, you're always welcome."

"I'll keep that in mind!" Nina smiled.

Reef smiled back and went to the water.

Nina sighed and lay back on her chair.

"Hey."

Nina sat back up and looked to her left to find Fin there.

"Was he bothering you?" She asked.

"No no, he wasn't."

Fin chuckled. "Good."

Nina smiled.

Fin smiled at her before going to the water.

Nina picked up a book, got comfortable and started reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina closed the book and set it on the little table next to her. She planned to only read a couple of chapters but every time she finished a chapter, she wanted to know what happened next. So she kept on reading. She ended up finishing it. She looked in the sky and was surprised that the sun had set. Was she reading for that long? She checked her phone. 6pm. Wow, she had been reading for 4 hours.

Nina stood up and stretched, get dressed, packed her things and went back to the hotel.

She went through the entrance and was stopped by Emma and Lo. "Nina, we have a favor to ask of you."

Xxx

Baumer got off the whale bus and headed for the pier. He held a red rose that Lo had given her. He wore white pants with a dark blue polo.

_So someone is interested in me, eh? _He smirked to himself. He stopped when he saw a figure. _There she is, okay Baumer you can do this. It's show time. _He walked closer to the figure and smiled, holding his red rose. But his smile disappeared when he found out who it was.

Nina.

Nina had turned around and smiled. "Hi."

He gaped. She looked so beautiful tonight. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a short flowy purple skirt. Her hair was in its signature waves. "…Andrew?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Miss Botti-" Baumer cleared his throat. "-Nina, you're my date?"

Nina turned her body to him so they were face to face. "Yes."

Baumer clenched his fist. "Those _groms. _" He muttered. "Did they put you up to this? I'm sorry that you got caught up in their scheme." He turned around. "I'm going to escort you back to the hotel."

Nina nodded and followed silently.

Xxx

"Sorry, no can do. The whale bus is parked for 3 hours." Kahuna said. "There are the two movies playing back to back. _Sand in my shorts _and _sand in my bikini_. Go check them out if you like. "

Nina's stomach growled and she blushed. "Andrew, if it's okay with you, I'd like to grab something to eat."

Baumer nodded. "Good idea. Let's go."

Xxx

Dinner turned out great. They talked all throughout and they both enjoyed their meals. Nina was nervous at first but she enjoyed it. She felt relaxed talking to him.

Baumer too.

When it was time to pay, Nina reached into her purse.

"No, it's okay. I got it." Baumer placed the money on the table.

"Are you sure?" Nina asked.

"Yeah."

The waiter collected the money and gave Baumer back his change.

"Okay, I'll treat us to beaver tails then."

Baumer put some change into his pocket and left the rest as a tip. "You want to continue this?"

Nina blinked and blushed. "I heard the staff talking about them. So they made me want to try them, if that's okay."

"Sure, one beaver tail wouldn't hurt."

Nina smiled and they walked towards the shop.

Xxx

"Oh my goodness, these are good!" Nina bit into her chocolate beaver tail. "Really good."

Baumer ate his. "Yeah, they are." He agreed. "The staff loves these." He looked at her. "What made you come tonight?"

"Lo and Emma asked me to."

"They asked you." He repeated.

"Yeah, they said that they wanted to-" Nina paused, eyes wide.

Baumer clenched his fist, crushing his beaver tail. "So they got me out of the hotel and kept me busy." He turned to her. "You were probably in on this too, weren't you?"

"W-What? No!"

Baumer threw his beaver tail away. "I'm escorting you back to the hotel. Let's go." He walked towards the theatre.

Nina sighed and followed him, eating her beaver tail on the way.

Xxx

"Okay, the movie marathon is over and we're going back now." Baumer told Kahuna, who was locking up the theatre.

"Yes, just one thing. The bus is stuck in first gear."

They got on the whale bus and Nina went to sit in the back. Baumer sat on the opposite side of the bus. She ate her beaver tail slowly. The whale bus went even slower. _At this rate, we'll never get back to the hotel. _

10 minutes went by.

Getting impatient, Baumer went to the front of the bus. "We should be seeing the hotel by now."

Kahuna just shrugged.

"Okay, something's up. Move over." Baumer went to the driver's seat, switched gears and the bus went faster. "I thought you said it was stuck on first gear."

"It's a mechanical miracle."

Nina sighed. Thank god, it was getting really awkward. Maybe she should have not said what she said. _God, I'm so stupid. _She shoved thewrapper of the beaver tail into her purse.

xxx

They got to the front of the hotel and Baumer parked the whale bus. He got off and went into the hotel. "Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked Johnny.

"Not that I know of."

"Something seems off."

"It's been quiet, sir."

"Hm. Guess I was wrong." Baumer yawned. "I'm going to bed." He started walking towards his room and ran into Nina, who was just walking through the entrance.

"Good night." He told her, brushing past her.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to her.

"I know that I did the favor for Emma and Lo but I want to say that I really enjoyed the date tonight and I wanted to say thank you." Nina told him.

"You're welcome."

Nina smiled a bit and then went to the elevator to go to her suite.

Baumer sighed. Even though it was probably some scheme, he had to admit…

He enjoyed it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina woke up the next morning at 9am. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and headed to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, she got dressed, grabbed her room key and headed to the DR for breakfast. As soon as she entered the DR, Emma and Lo were by her side.

"Nina! We were waiting for you!" Emma said.

"We wanted to say that we were sorry to have asked you to go on the date with Bummer, we owe you one." Lo smiled.

"Ya, the night surfing was amazing!" Emma chimed in.

"Except the fact we lost power…" Lo muttered.

"…No, no. It's all good. I had fun on the date."

Lo and Emma gaped.

"You did?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"But it's _Bummer._"

"He's really nice and sweet."

"Well, tell us all about it!" Lo took her hands and led her to the table.

They all took a seat. "It went really well. We went for dinner then went to have beaver tails."

"That sounds like fun." Emma smiled.

"But it's _Bummer._"

"Lo…" Emma warned.

"Sorry. Well Nina, well I'm happy to hear that you had fun!" Lo smiled.

Nina smiled at them. "Thank you."

Their smiles suddenly disappeared and their gazes were past Nina's head.

Kelly stood behind Nina, a forced smile on her face. "Lo, Emma. I need your help." Even with her smile, her voice was still laced with venom. "Come here, please." The plea escaped her lips. She wasn't used to asking for help, especially from Emma or Lo. She was getting impatient as time passed.

Lo and Emma flinched.

"Oh…well, we have to go back to work!" Emma stood, grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number on it. "Here, add my number."

Lo stood as well and wrote her number below Emma's. "Same for me! See you!" They scurried to the kitchen.

Nina ordered her food and while she waited, she put the numbers into her phone.

Xxx

Reef and Fin ran for their lives towards the hotel. They were officially 1h 30mins late for work. Fin and Reef decided to stay an extra hour to night surf. They ended up sleeping later than usual, causing them to sleep in. Since they were this late, Baumer is for sure going to give them a strike.

"I can't believe we slept in!"

"Why didn't anyone wake us up?!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"We are _so _getting a strike for this!"

"Night surfing was your idea!"

"Well you said it yourself that I'm bad with these ideas."

They both entered the hotel and saw Baumer at the desk, typing away on the computer. They both hid behind a plant. Baumer would see them for sure. Even if they crawled, well that would be a stupid idea. They could slowly walk by and make up an excuse like they had to use the bathroom or something. Baumer wasn't that stupid though. He didn't see Reef or Fin punch in for work.

Reef sighed. "We're just going to have to tell him the truth. The worst thing that could happen will be that we will be both getting a strike. It works for me because I don't have any surf lessons until the afternoon." He shrugged. "But still, we were late for work."

Fin slowly looked over at Reef and smacked his arm. "_You _didn't have to come to work so early. You only start when you have your first surf lesson! Were you listening when Bummer told you that?"

Reef smiled sheepishly. "I guess not."

Fin rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, since I don't start now," Reef stood. "I'm going back to bed."

Fin reacted quickly and grabbed his collar, pulling him back down to her. "Oh no, no, no. You're coming down with me."

"But-"

"REEF! FIN!"

The voice made them jump. Bummer! Damnit, did he hear them? Were they talking that loud? Oh they were in deep trouble right now. Both of them stood and slowly went over to Baumer. They were both expecting the worse.

"Reef, were you the one who suggested the 'night surfing'-" He air quoted. "-idea last night." Baumer asked calmly, looking up at them from his computer. "The one who said that I should be away from the hotel? The one who told Kahuna to keep me in town for 3 hours?" He asked.

"What? No, no. It was Fin's idea!" Reef said quickly, pointing to Fin.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Sir, he's lying!" Fin replied. "He has no idea what he's talking about."

"Well thank you."

"Well Fin was-" Reef paused. "What?" He blinked and stared at Baumer. Did he just say _thank you_?

"Sir?...I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?" Fin asked. Did she hear that right? Did Bummer honestly just say _thank you_?

"I said thank you." Baumer repeated. "Because of your _plan, _I was able to enjoy myself last night." He sighed happily. "I had the best time." He rested his head on his hand.

Reef leaned over to Fin. "What the fuck just happened?" He whispered into her ear.

"Who was Bummer with that he enjoyed himself so much?" Fin whispered back.

Baumer suddenly stood upright and his expression changed. He was frantically typing on the computer.

"Hi Andrew!" The voice chirped.

"Oh hi!" Baumer stopped typing and smiled over at her.

"Hi Reef! Hi Fin!" Nina greeted, brushing past them to the elevator.

Reef and Fin gaped. Nina? Nina was the person that had went out with Baumer?

"What are you groms still doing here? Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you off with a warning and I won't give you a strike." Baumer told them. "So get to work!"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison and gave them a salute. "Right away, sir!" They both ran to punch in for work. *****

Xxx

Nina left the elevator and headed for the pool. She decided to spend her afternoon there. She placed her towel on the chair, set her bag down and kicked off her flip-flops. She took her sundress off and put it on the chair. She already had put sunscreen on in her hotel room so she went into the water right away.

Xxx

After spending the afternoon at the pool, Nina got out of the water. She had played a game of volleyball with some kids. When their parents came to get them, she too decided to get out of the pool. She packed her stuff up and headed for the hotel.

When she entered the hotel, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount talking to Baumer. They had one suitcase on each side of them. When they saw her, they motioned her over to come see them.

"Nina, I got a call from your father saying that he will be coming to the hotel in 2 days. Now I know he had said in a couple of days, and it has been, but work is keeping him busy."

"So why hasn't he called me to say that?"

"He called me directly because he needs me for something at his work and that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm leaving with Gloria to see your father. We will be back in two days." Mr. Ridgmount said.

Nina nodded. "Oh, I see…"

"Oh sweetie, don't be sad." Mrs. Ridemount gave her a hug. "We'll be back in two days with your father and after this work thing; he'll be staying with us!"

Nina smiled. "Okay."

Mr. Ridgemount cracked a smile. "If there is anything you need, go see Baumer. If there is an emergency, call me or Gloria." Mr. Ridgemount picked his and his wife's suitcases up and began walking to the entrance. "Limo is here." He told his wife.

Gloria kissed her forehead. "We'll see you soon." She trotted after her husband.

"So come see me if there is anything you need." Baumer said.

Nina just brushed past him. "I think I'll be fine, Andrew." She said softly and made her way to the elevator.

Xxx

After their shifts, Lo, Emma, Fin, Johnny, Broseph and Reef were having a bonfire on the beach. It was around 7pm and the sun was setting.

"So you two were late for work and Bummer didn't say anything?" Emma asked.

"Yup." They both nodded.

"That's _super _weird." Johnny said. "He would have given you a strike, you know."

"Bummer was in a good mood today." Fin said. "Because of the date he went on last night." She eyed Lo and Emma.

Both girls gasped. "_That's_ why?"

"This might be the best plan we all ever came up with!" Reef put his hands together. "If Nina makes Bummer this happy, then we could do whatever the hell we want!"

"We can go surfing whenever we want!" Broseph chimed in. He high fived Reef.

"That would be a good idea." Johnny said then narrowed their eyes at them. "But are you two forgetting she's a guest at this hotel?"

Fin smacked Reef's arm. "Did you honestly think about using her?"

"Ya, what's _wrong _with you?" Lo said in disgust.

Fin scoffed. "I can answer that."

Reef glared over at her. "Oh ya?"

"Ya!" Fin matched his glare.

"Guys!" Johnny warned, putting his hands in the air.

Reef and Fin both went silent and kept their gaze on Johnny.

"That's enough. Let's just forget about this."

"Right…well who's up for some surfing!" Reef grinned, grabbing his surfboard.

"I'm up for one more session." Emma nodded and grabbed her surfboard.

And they all went surfing.

Xxx

After taking a shower, Nina let her hair air dry after putting that spray in it. She dressed into her pajamas, ordered room service and decided to watch a movie instead of going to the DR.

With Lo, Emma and Kelly done with their shifts, Baumer had to bring up the food into the hotel room.

She opened the door and he went to place the food on the table.

"Thank you, Andrew." Nina smiled softly at him.

Before he was going to leave, Baumer looked over at her. "Everything okay?"

"Oh ya, everything is good."

Baumer nodded. "Alright." He pushed the cart out the door and closed it on his way out.

Nina began eating her dinner and channel surfed for a movie that was playing.

Xxx

After the movie finished, Nina got up and put the empty plate back on the table. She had decided to eat on the bed. She was careful not to make a mess. Her cheeseburger kept coming apart; it was difficult to keep it together. And the fries, no complaint. They were good. She checked the clock. It was only 9pm.

Nina put on her flip-flops, grabbed a sweater and her room key and headed out the door. She had decided to go for a little walk. It was nice outside but dark. She still managed to find her way because of the moonlight. She was a little scared after losing her trail and wandering into the forest. She saw an old, from what it looked like, house? _Does someone live there? _ She was startled by something rustling in the bushes and her first reaction was to speed walk down the forest but what she didn't expect that was she was in view of a beautiful sight.

"It's like a private beach." Nina said in awe. _I can surf here…_ What she didn't know, was that the private beach was called _The Office. _She looked around. _Now…where am I? _ She thought, getting nervous. She had already forgotten the route to get back to the hotel. After wandering around for a while, she finally found the hotel and walked straight for it. Next time she went for a walk, she was going to ask someone to join her. She chuckled to herself and went up to her room.

***A.N: Whoever doesn't know what it means to "punch in" for work, it's where you have the punch card that calculates the hours you work. (Was that a good enough explanation? XD)**

**And sorry if it's slow so far, I'm getting there slowly XD I hope you guys enjoy it so far! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nina woke up the next morning and quickly got out of bed. She went to use the bathroom and when she was done, she quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse and stuffed the room key in it. She put on her flip flops and headed to the DR for breakfast.

Xxx

After eating breakfast, Nina went into town on the whale bus. After all that rushing, she made it in the on time. Of course, she wasn't the only guest going into town so Kahuna told them that they had three hours to spend. Three hours was more than enough, but there were stores so she could go shopping. She was here for one reason only, to get a new surfboard. She couldn't bring her old one to the resort since her father would have seen it. He forbids her to surf but she still does in private. He's always at work anyways, so he can't possibly find out. After finding that secluded spot, she was definitely going to surf there. So Nina went to get something to eat, then went shopping.

Xxx

Nina climbed onto the bus after her afternoon of shopping. She sat on the back of the bus so that she could place her new surfboard without making it fall. It was a white short board with mini purple hearts scattered on the left side. She was happy about her new board. Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount knew that she was forbidden to surf so it was a perfect chance to sneak it in the resort. She felt bad about going against her father but she really enjoyed surfing. It also had been her mother's passion.

When they got to the hotel, Nina hurried to the elevator and kept an eye out for any employees. She sighed of relief. She hadn't seen anyone. So she rushed up to her room and hid her surf board under her bed. She sighed. It was better than putting it in the closet. She just hoped her father wouldn't find it. That's all she had bought. It's what she was going into town for in the first place.

Xxx

Nina headed for the DR for dinner and saw that Kelly was frantically going from table to table. She was surprised to see Rosie there too. "Rosie? Why are you in the DR?"

"Well, I'm the temporary manager while he's away." Rosie explained, smiling at her. "Now why don't you have a seat?"

"Oh, umm…sure." Nina took a seat and took a menu. "Where are Emma and Lo?"

"That's why Bummer is away; to look for them." Rosie replied. "No one knows where the junior staff went. So…that's why Bummer made me in charge." She took out the notepad. "What do you want?"

"Chicken Caesar salad, please."

Rosie nodded and went into the kitchen.

Xxx

Nina got her meal 10 minutes later. She began eating it. It was really good! She'd have to compliment the chef for making this.

"Alright, listen up!"

Rosie's voice caught Nina's attention making her look over to her.

"We're short staffed today, so once you're finished, you're all going to help clean up." Rosie announced. "Got it?!"

Kelly gaped. _Was she serious? Was she really thinking of making the clients work? _

"Okay!" A voice chirped.

Kelly flinched. _Oh god no…_

Nina had finished her salad, grabbed the bowl and began collecting plates at other tables. "Rosie, where should I put these?"

Rosie looked impressed. She was able to balance many plates on each arm. "Kitchen." She replied.

"Okay." Nina entered the kitchen and placed the dishes into the sink. She exited the kitchen and began cleaning the tables while Rosie collected the money.

_How the hell would she explain this to Baumer? _

"Kelly! Get your rear over here and help out!"

Rosie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She'd let Rosie explain. Ya, that sounded good.

Xxx

After helping Rosie and Kelly close up the DR, Nina went to her room to put her bikini on. Some night surfing at that secluded place would be good. She remembered how to get there, so that was good. And with the junior staff supposedly gone, she could surf in private. She grabbed her board and snuck off to the Office.

xxx

Nina decided to stop surfing at 9pm. She had gotten a good two hours of surfing. She wrapped the towel around herself and slowly walked to the hotel. She carried her surfboard using her left arm and was sure to be careful and not hit anything. Luckily, no employee was in the hotel lobby so she quickly made her way to the elevator. When it went to her floor, she quickly ran for the suite and closed the door. She put her surfboard under her bed and went to take a shower. If her father was coming here tomorrow, she didn't want to smell like the sea. She can't keep sneaking out to surf, even though she's been getting away with it. She had to tell her father someday. But she had a feeling of what would happen if she does.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina woke up the next morning and stretched. She positioned herself so she was on her back and she rubbed her eyes. She turned onto her side and saw a suitcase that didn't belong to her.

_Wait, is that…?_

Nina sat up in a flash and got a better view. Her father's suitcase! She was right. He must be here! She quickly went to wash her face, got dressed and put her flip-flops on. He was here. She was so happy. They would finally be able to spend some time together. She grabbed her room key and bolted to the hotel lobby.

When Nina got to the lobby, she spotted her father and ran over to him. "Daddy!"

Giorgio stood and opened his arms for a hug and Nina went for it. "How are you, bella?"

"I'm great now! You're here and everything just got better!" Nina beamed.

Giorgio smiled. It was really nice to see his daughter this happy.

"When did you get in last night?" Nina asked, letting go to look up at him.

"Midnight." He replied. "We had a long flight. I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine! You're here now!" Nina smiled at him.

"Yes you are." Mr. Ridgemount said. "And you're going to relax."

Giorgio and Nina sat down.

"I'm sorry for coming late. Here are some free spa passes." Giorgio took out an envelope. "Ask your friends to go with you."

Nina took the envelope and nodded. "Thank you."

"Giorgio, sir!" Baumer went over to him. "Welcome to Surfer's paradise! I'm Andrew Baumer, the daytime manager. If there is anything you need to make your stay more enjoyable, you just come and see me."

Giorgio shook his hand with a smile on his face. "Yes, of course."

Mr. Ridgemount stood next to Giorgio. "I'm going to show him something in my office. Let's all meet for lunch. Baumer, you're welcome to join us. Is that alright with you, Giorgio?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. He has been taking care of my daughter. I'll treat him to lunch." Giorgio nodded.

"It's settled then. Lunch for 12pm."

Xxx

The Ridgemounts, including Lo because Nina had insisted, Nina and Giorgio were eating lunch in the DR. Baumer was also there. They were casually talking about work, the resort and Nina's stay.

They were about finished with their meal and Reef suddenly appeared.

Reef barged into the DR."Lo! Come with me, I have to-" He paused after noticing who was sitting at the table.

Giorgio looked over at Reef. "And who is this young man?"

Reef blinked. So this was Giorgio, he was so intimidating that Reef forgot why he was there in the first place. He gaped.

Getting impatient to hear the answer, Giorgio raised a brow. "Hm?"

"That's Reef, the surf instructor." Lo answered quickly.

"And one of the best surfers at the resort, sir." Baumer added.

"Impressive. Surf instructor, I used to be one back in the day." Giorgio said.

"It's great isn't it? I love that job." Reef grinned.

"Good for you, son. Glad you enjoy it."

Silence filled the air and Reef had no idea what to do.

George put his fork down and looked at him. "Reef, we're trying to eat here. What do you want?"

"Ya, what do you need Reef?" Lo asked.

"Umm…" He couldn't exactly say with her dad here.

"Well?" Broseph appeared from behind him. "Did you tell them about the accident?"

Mr. Ridgemount dropped his fork on the plate. "The _what?!_"

"Oops…" Broseph slowly walked off.

"We were starting the whale bus but it was accidentally in reverse and then I hit a car that was parked…"

Everyone went silent.

Reef blanched when all eyes were on him.

Giorgio finally spoke in a deep, irritated voice.

"Was it a gray BMW?"

Reef gulped and screamed internally. Out of all the fucking cars. He closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

"It's okay, Reef."

It's okay? He said it was okay? No, it didn't sound like him. He must have been hearing things. It sounded like Nina. Reef opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" He squeaked.

Nina smiled a bit. "It's okay. Nothing that the mechanic can't fix."

Giorgio turned to his daughter. "But bella, your car-"

"It's okay daddy, really." Nina replied.

Baumer looked over at Nina. Was she crazy to let Reef off so easily? It's _Reef_, for crying out loud. "Nina, don't you worry. I will see to it that the money for repair comes off his pay." He turned to Reef. "_Strike."_

"What? Come on!"

"You should have not done that in the first place." Baumer shot back.

"What are you, an idiot?" George scoffed.

Ty chuckled.

"Probably." Lo muttered.

"Oh no, please don't do that."

"Do what?" Baumer asked.

"Taking money off of his pay." Nina replied.

"What? Why?"

"Because…it's okay."

Reef stared at her. Was she an angel or something?

Baumer too, was shocked. This was a first. "Well alright, if you insist." Another customer would not have taken it so well. This girl was just…

"If this happens again, -" Giorgio started.

"It won't happen again, sir." Reef cut him off. "Ever." He added.

"Good."

"I'll go and take a look. Show me what happened, Reef."

Giorgio kissed her cheek. "I'll be going to play golf with James. Call if you need me. I'll see you for dinner."

Nina smiled and stood. "Okay." She smiled.

Xxx

Reef had led her outside. "Here's the car. I'm so sorry-"

Nina examined the hood of her car. "Reef…" She giggled. "This is just a scratch. It's totally fine."

Reef sighed of relief. "Oh thank god. Your father is really intimidating. I thought I was going to pass out."

Nina blinked and looked over at him. "Really? Daddy's not that bad."

Reef looked at her skeptically. "Not that bad?"

"…Okay…maybe he's a little intimidating."

He raised a brow. "A little?"

"…Okay! A lot!"

"Thank you. But it was my fault too. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine, Reef." Nina smiled.

Reef sighed. "And you really saved my ass. Thank you."

"It's totally fine! I mean…you're working here, meaning you're earning money. What's the point of working to repair my car?" Nina smiled at him.

Reef nodded. "Right."

Baumer came outside and went over to them. "Let's see this scratch you were talking about." He examined the car. "Reef." Baumer glanced over at him then to Nina. "Are you sure it's fine?"

"It's totally fine, Andrew."

"Thank you again, Nina. I thought for sure I was going to lose my job; for scratching the car of an important client, no less!" Reef sighed of relief and went inside.

"You probably would have if Nina had taken this another way." Baumer called after him.

Nina jumped. "Andrew! Hi." She greeted. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date?" She asked, all flustered.

Baumer turned to her. "As much as I would love to, your father is here and I must see to it that he enjoys his stay." He clenched his fist and grinned. "He enjoys his stay and I get in good with Mr. Ridgemount."

"So you only went out with me to get in good with my father? Is that it?" Nina asked.

"No, no! Absolutely not! Your father doesn't even know about the date." Baumer said. "He wasn't even in the hotel when that happened. I don't have his contact information."

"O-Oh." Nina was taken back. "That's right…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I would still love to take you out again." Baumer said.

"Yeah, okay." Nina gave him a smile.

Nina shoved her hand into her pocket, grabbed her keys and walked to her car. "I'm going into town to fix my car." She opened the door. "If daddy asks." She drove off into town.

Xxx

Fin entered the Royal suite with her cleaning supplies. _Damn, it's huuuge in here. _She looked around the room. Indeed it was. She noticed that it wasn't really messy which Fin noted to thank Nina later. She started to vacuum the carpet and make the bed. This was probably the cleanest room she's ever seen. She only had to make the bed and vacuum a little. No need for scrubbing or scraping. She sighed. Why couldn't the other guests have tidy rooms? She shrugged. Not everyone was the same. When she finished with the cleaning, she exited the room.

Xxx

Nina drove back to the hotel. Her car was finally fixed. She had gone around town to keep herself busy. She bought this really cute sundress and new bikini. Then she went to pick up some surfboard wax and stuffed it into her purse. She can't let her father see this. She then had gone to grab a beaver tail. God, she was like obsessed with these now. Especially the chocolate ones. Mmhmm.

Nina parked her car in the parking lot and headed into the hotel.

She went into the DR and waved at Lo and Emma. "Hi guys! Do you want to go to the spa when you're done your shifts? Daddy gave me free spa passes."

"That sounds great!" Lo put her hands together.

"I'm so up for it!" Emma grinned.

"Okay perfect!" Nina noticed Kelly was at a table, serving customers. "Kelly! Would you like to come to the spa?"

Kelly finished up with her customer and went over to them.

"You want to invite _Kelly?" _Lo asked. "I mean come on, Nina."

Kelly glared over at Lo then turned back to Nina. "I'd love to. But why are you asking me too?"

"Well you work hard too and you guys should get pampered once in a while." Nina smiled.

Kelly smiled a bit at her. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome! Meet you at the spa for 5pm! I'm going to tell Fin now!" She headed off to find her.

xxx

After being pampered, the girls were happy and refreshed.

"Ouuu, I just loooove my new mani-pedi!" Lo grinned.

"I needed that massage!" Emma said.

"Same here! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Who knew you'd actually come to the spa." Kelly said to Fin.

Fin shrugged. "It was nice; beats scrubbing toilets all day."

Nina smiled. "Glad you all enjoyed it."

Lo squealed and hugged her. "Ya! You're the best."

Nina hugged back, smiling.

"I owe you one." Kelly smiled at her.

"What? Why?"

"Well you did help out yesterday." Kelly replied. "In the DR because _some people_," She hissed, gazing over at Lo and Emma. "Ditched work." She finished, crossing her arms.

"You helped out yesterday in the DR?" A voice said. "Thank you for telling me, Kelly."

Kelly smirked and walked off. Those two were going to get in so much trouble.

Lo and Emma flinched and took a step back. "Sir, it's not…"

"It's fine, Andrew." Something caught her attention.

"How is it fine? You're a guest; you weren't supposed to help out." Baumer told her.

"Chill, sir. She probably offered to help, right Nina?" Fin asked, looking over at her.

No answer.

"Nina?"

Nina's attention was at the entrance. Her father with suitcase in hand was walking out with Mr. Ridgemount. She fell silent.

"Nina…" Lo frowned.

"He promised…" Nina choked out. Tears fell down her face. "He promised that we'd have dinner together and talk. But he's leaving again, without telling me."

"That's what I came to tell you." Baumer said. "But hearing the thing that happened yesterday got me sidetracked."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." She wiped her tears away. Her phone beeped and pulled it out of her pocket to check it.

*_I'm sorry, bella. I'm going to have to cancel our dinner plans. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you.* _

Nina stuffed her phone back into her pocket. _He said he'll be back tomorrow, who knows if it's true._

"What did it say?"

"That he'll be back tomorrow." She replied and forced a smile. "I really hope he comes."

Lo put her hand on her shoulder. "If he said it, he probably meant it, right?"

Fin put her hand on Nina's other shoulder. "We're done our shifts so we're hanging out with you tonight."

Emma grabbed her hands. "Movie night!" She chirped.

"In town?" Nina asked. "Oh! How about you come to the suite?" She suggested, grinning.

"That'd be awesome!"

"Well come on, then!" Nina walked to the elevator. "Bye, Andrew!" She waved.

He waved back. "Yeah…bye."

Xxx

The girls spend the evening eating ice-cream, watching movies, gossiping and just hanging around.

Lo, Emma and Fin had fallen asleep on the bed.

Nina had a lot of fun. She was the happiest she'd been in a while. She'd really have to thank them in the morning. She didn't want to wake them so she went to fall asleep on the couch. If her father was really coming back tomorrow, then that was something she was looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

Nina woke up the next morning at 11am. She had gone to bed late. She yawned and stretched. The sofa was comfortable but not something she was used to. She sat up and stretched again. She walked to the bed and saw that Fin, Lo and Emma were gone. She smiled and grabbed her phone.

*_Thank you for last night! I had a lot of fun!* _Nina sent the text to Lo, Emma and Fin. Fin had given her number to her last night. So that was nice. She noticed that the room was spotless.

*_You're welcome! Lo and I tidied up your room before we left!* _Fin had replied.

Nina smiled and went to use the bathroom. After using it, she put her new sundress on. It was a light pink maxi sundress. She clipped back her hair, put on her flip-flops, grabbed her room key and headed downstairs for lunch.

She went into the DR and smiled over at Emma. "Hi Emma." She greeted then she saw Lo sitting at the table and she was surprised to see her there. Lo wasn't working in the DR anymore, she was now a maid. Lo wasn't in her uniform either. "Hi Lo." She greeted.

"Nina! Daddy let me come back to the penthouse!" Lo grabbed Nina's hands and grinned.

Nina smiled. "That's great to hear!"

Lo squealed. "We can hang around more often now! I _love _that sundress by the way, where did you get it?"

"In town." Nina replied. "It was on sale too."

"We are going shopping after lunch!" Lo grinned. "I got my credit card back and I need a new bikini."

"Ugh, why? You wear the same one all the time anyway." Emma snorted.

"Emma-" Nina has never heard her talk like this.

"…I'm sorry; I haven't been able to surf because there were no waves." Emma explained.

"That explains Broseph being edgy, Fin knitting, Johnny sleeping and Reef reading." Lo said.

"That _was_ weird." Nina nodded.

"Come and sit, we'll go into the penthouse later."

Nina sat next to Lo and they ate.

Xxx

After shopping, Nina noticed Lo was upset. So she asked what was wrong.

"No, no I'm okay…" Lo replied. "It's just weird for me to shop without the money I earned."

"I understand. Do you want to go back to the staff house?"

"…Ya, I kind of do." Lo smiled.

"Then talk to your dad about it. I'm sure he'd agree." Nina smiled.

"Thanks for the advice!"

Xxx

Nina was in the DR eating dinner when she got a text.

_*We got the waves back!* _

Nina smiled. She was happy for them. Her father was on his way and wouldn't be coming back until late at night. When she finished eating, she went up to her room. She took off her sundress, put her bikini on and grabbed her surfboard. She walked over that secret place and was surprised to see everyone there.

Nina hid behind the bushes, hoping they wouldn't see her. She turned around and went back to her room. She couldn't surf with them there. She couldn't let them find out. Not yet. She went up to her room and heard someone in the bathroom.

Nina reacted quickly and hid her surfboard under the bed. She quickly put her pajamas on.

"Nina!"

"Daddy! You're back!" Nina went to give him a big hug. "I thought you said you were coming back late. It's only 8pm."

"I was able to come back early." He smiled. "I'm tired now, but tomorrow, it's just you and me. My work is done for now so we're going to spend some father daughter time."

Nina smiled at him. "Sounds great, daddy. I'll be looking forward to it."

Giorgio went to bed.

Nina went to her bed and decided to watch a movie that was playing on TV.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina woke up the next day and stretched. She was going to spend today with her father and she was really excited. She got dressed, grabbed her room key and phone and headed downstairs. She saw her father and in the DR waiting for her.

"Good morning, daddy! Good morning, Mr. Ridgemount!"

"Good morning."

"Good morning, bella." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What do you want to do today?"

"Anything really! I don't mind as long as we spend some time together." Nina smiled. "I can take you into town, show you the stores and have you try a beaver tail. The employees were talking about them so one day I went to town and tried one. They were really good."

"Then we'll do that." Giorgio smiled.

Nina smiled back and went to sit down.

Xxx

They had eaten breakfast and were now sitting on the whale bus to take them to town. When they got to the town, Nina showed him around and showed him all the shops. He had bought some things he needed and bought Nina the sundress she had her eyes on. After spending the afternoon shopping, Nina took him to where they were selling the beaver tails.

Nina recommended the chocolate covered beaver tail and Giorgio agreed, so they had gotten one each. They went to sit down.

Giorgio took a bite of his. "Oh wow, these are good. The employees were right." He took another bite.

Nina smiled. "Ya, they are. They're my new favorite dessert."

"Cosa?" ***** Giorgio looked at her. "I thought Nonna's tiramisu was your favorite."

Nina blinked and laughed. "Of course it is! I should rephrase…it's my favorite dessert at surfer's paradise!"

Giorgio laughed. "That's better! Do you want another one?"

"Sure."

He looked over at snack shack. "Another two, son! Covered in choco-" He paused when he felt his daughters hand on his arm.

"Daddy, let's try the strawberry one."

"Strawberry?" He repeated.

"Fragola." ** Nina translated.

"Oh yes! Two strawberry beaver tails please." Giorgio chuckled and looked at Nina. "Did you come here before?"

"Ya." Nina smiled at the memory. "When I was on that date with-" She stopped herself for going any further.

Seeing her daughter's smile made him want to hear more. "Tell me about it."

"Baumer and I went for dinner and then to eat some beaver tails." Nina smiled.

"Did he ask you? You ask him?"

"It was more like a blind date." She explained.

"Ah, that's nice. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes! Lots of fun!"

"That's great to hear."

Giorgio had to leave this evening with Mr. Ridgemount, so asking Baumer to take her on a date would be perfect.

Xxx

After shopping and eating beaver tails, Nina and Giorgio boarded the whale bus and headed for the hotel. When they arrived, they got off and went through the entrance.

"Give me a minute, okay bella?"

"Okay!" Nina waited in front of the elevator.

Giorgio went up to Baumer. "Andrew, I need to talk to you."

Baumer turned to him. "Yes sir, is it a complaint? Because I'll make sure to-"

"What? No." Giorgio replied. "I heard you went on a date with my daughter."

Baumer's eyes widened. "Sir, it was- I mean-"

"And I didn't like to have heard that."

Baumer blanched. What was he going to say now?

Giorgio chuckled. "Just messing with you. I was happy to have heard that. I need to leave this evening with James and I want you to go on a date with her. Keep her busy; take her to the movies or dinner or whatever kids do these days. Can you do that for me?"

Baumer nodded. "Yes, of course sir."

"I will be back later tonight." Giorgio said. "Thank you." He walked over to Nina and they entered the elevator together.

Xxx

Nina and Giorgio spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach.

"Bella, I need to go somewhere with James for the evening. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course!" Nina smiled. "We were able to spend the afternoon together. Do whatever you have to do."

Giorgio smiled. "Sounds great."

When it was time, Giorgio left with Mr. Ridgemount and Nina went to her suite.

With her father gone, she was going to go surfing. She grabbed her surfboard and snuck to the place. She overheard the others call it the Office. She didn't know why. She hoped no one was there.

Nina sighed of relief. No one was there. She smiled and went to surf.

Xxx

"NINA?!"

Nina flinched and looked over at the shore. Lo, Emma, Fin, Reef, Broseph and Johnny were staring over at her, wide-eyed. Surprised, she fell into the water. When she got out of the water, she dropped her surfboard on the sand and looked over at them.

"You surf?!" Reef asked her. "When I asked you, you had said no!"

"Who cares? Nina, you're really good!" Emma grinned.

"This is great! We can surf together!" Fin grinned.

"And you can enter the grom fest!" Johnny said.

Broseph nodded. "Ya!"

Nina glanced over at Lo, who shook her head. She closed her eyes and looked over at the groms. "I didn't tell you I surf because I do it in secret, I don't want daddy to find out I surf."

"Why not?" Fin asked.

"Because…" Nina can't tell them. Not now. "Just please don't tell anyone that I surf. I don't want daddy to find out."

"Okay, we promise." They all crossed their hearts.

"…Seriously."

"We promise!" They all said in unison.

"Okay then, let's go and surf!" They all ran to the water.

Lo was the only one who knew how serious the consequence would be if Giorgio found out.

**A.N: * Cosa means what in Italian.**

**** Fragola means strawberry in Italian. **

**Already on chapter 9! I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Let me know what you guys think of the story, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

Fin was cleaning up the royal suite. She had plenty of time since Giorgio and Nina were spending the afternoon at the beach. Once again, Fin didn't have a lot of work to do which made her happy. All she had to do was vacuum a little bit. The bed was already made. Nina and Giorgio weren't messy so there were no wrappers or dirty things anywhere. They were also clean so Fin had to change the towels and that was about it. She was about to leave but a picture caught her eye. She knew it was wrong to snoop in a guest's room but she recognized this woman.

It was Carmela Rossi. A famous surfer…

Fin put two and two together and gaped.

Nina must have learned to surf from her! That's just amazing! That's why she was so good! She gathered all her supplies and dashed out the door. She'd have to ask Nina.

Xxx

Baumer had taken Nina out again as per her father's orders. But Nina doesn't have to know that. They went into town again for dinner.

"How is work?" Nina asked, taking a bite of her grilled chicken.

"Stressful." Baumer replied, cutting up his steak and taking a bite.

"Oh, right. Some guests are bad aren't they?"

"Oh ya."

"How about me or daddy?"

Baumer swallowed. "God no, you two are angels compared to some guests."

Nina blushed and smiled. "Thank you. I mean, you guys work there so you deserve to be treated with respect and like come on, don't be pigs and expect the maids to clean after your messes. The workers shouldn't be taken advantage of." She looked at him. "And I'm sorry to hear that work is stressful because it shouldn't be."

Baumer was taken aback by her words and smiled softly at her. "That's the first time anyone has ever cared. But, a while back, I learnt that stress was my life and wouldn't have it any other way.* It was the groms who helped me realize that."

"Even so, you still deserve breaks from all the hard work you do." Nina grinned.

Baumer nodded. "Yeah." He took another bite.

"I hope daddy and I aren't giving you too much trouble."

"You two? God, no." Baumer replied. "Your father is a little intimidating but that's it." He took another bite.

"Is he really? Reef said the same thing." Nina commented.

Baumer shrugged. "He is. But he's a friend of Mr. Ridgemount and I have to make sure that his stay here goes well."

"Stay? He's hardly here." Nina said. "He is always leaving for work. Unless…" She looked over at him. _"I _decide about this deal thing?"

Baumer looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he just wants to make sure I enjoy my stay here, so he probably asked the employees to cater to my every requests." Nina sighed. "But I'm not some spoiled rich kid who has to get whatever she wants and done however she wants it at the exact moment she wants it, you know?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I don't want him to ask people to do things for him to make me happy."

_That's exactly what I'm doing now. _He finished his steak.

Nina finished her meal as well.

When the bill came, Baumer reached for his wallet.

"No." Nina smiled over at him. "It's on me." She pulled out her credit card and gave it to the waitress.

After paying, they went to watch a movie, which Baumer insisted he pay.

xxx

After the movie, they rode the whale bus back to the resort. He walked her inside and to the elevator.

"I had a great time again." Nina smiled.

"I did too."

Nina leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for tonight." She smiled at him and then went in the elevator.

A blush crept up his face and he touched his cheek. He had enjoyed this date too. He had a lot of fun. But he was feeling really guilty. He technically asked her out again because her father asked him to ask her. He knew someday he'd have to choose what was more important to him. Nina or his job.

**A.N: * I'm referring to "Endless Bummer" season 1 ep. 22**

**Already chapter 10! I know the story might be going slow, but I'm getting there slowly! I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

The following day, Nina spent it mostly in bed. She didn't want to go anywhere. She was lying down on her side and flipping channels at each hour. For lunch, she had decided to have ice cream because that was what she was craving at the time.

But she had to get out of bed at some point to go and see her father. She got out of bed, took a shower and then got dressed. She had put that spray in her hair and let it dry. She put on the sundress that he bought her when they went to town. It was a light blue mullet style dress, so it was short in the front and long in the back. She grabbed her room key and went into the lobby.

Nina went into the lobby and found her father. She went up to him. "Oh, hey daddy." She had been surprised to see him and she was not dressed in the right clothing.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm….okay I guess." Nina replied. "Should I change? Am I okay like this?"

"You're beautiful in anything, bella."

Any other day, she would have smiled at that comment…but not today. "Daddy, I'm serious."

"Giorgio, come on. Let's go."

"Coming James. Bella, I have to g-" He paused.

Silent tears fell down her face. "Please don't tell me, that you're leaving. Not now. Not today."

Mr. Ridgemount went up to her. "Nina, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, you can't go." Nina choked out. "Did you honestly forget that today was-" A fresh batch of tears fell down her face. "-the anniversary of mama's death."

Giorgio nodded. "I know what today is."

"So why are you leaving?! I can't-" Nina coughed.

"I let it go. I can't grieve forever, Nina. Carmela wouldn't want us to keep crying." Giorgio said to her.

_That…made sense… _"I'm sorry…" Nina wiped her tears away. "I just can't…"

Giorgio placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go pay our respects to mama."

"But you have to leave with Mr. Ridgemount."

"You need him more than I do." He smiled softly to her.

Nina hugged her godfather. "Thank you."

He hugged her back and smiled.

Nina and Giorgio left the hotel.

Xxx

After paying their respects to Carmela, Giorgio went up to the suite and Nina stayed outside. She was sitting on the sand and gazed out into the ocean. She stared out into the water and got lost in thought.

"Hey."

Someone's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Nina turned to see it was Baumer. "Andrew…hi." There was a little breeze that sent shivers through her body.

Baumer reacted quickly and took his sweater off and putting it over her shoulders. He took a seat next to her. "You've been here quite a while."

"How long?"

"An hour and a half."

"It's just so peaceful here…" She yawned.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened. Was it recent?"

"I was 8 years old. So 9 years ago, almost 10 years." Nina said. "I still really miss her."

"It's one of your parents, its normal."

"Still, I have to move on like daddy said or I'll never get over her."

"It's still okay to grieve though." He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him so her head rested on his shoulder. A blush crept up on his face and he was lucky she wasn't able to see.

Nina closed her eyes. "Thank you, Andrew. I feel so much better now."

He smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Nina began to doze off.

"How did she die?"

No response.

"Nina?"

Baumer looked over at her and her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Probably sleeping. He picked her up and brought her back to the hotel.

Baumer spotted Giorgio so he went over to him. "Here sir, she was outside." He handed her over to him.

Giorgio took his daughter from Baumer. "Thank you, Andrew." He carefully pulled Baumer's sweater off her shoulders.

Baumer took his sweater and nodded. "You're welcome, sir." Then his eyes softened. "I'm really sorry to hear about your wife."

"It's okay, Andrew." Giorgio replied. "Thank you for looking after her." Giorgio carried Nina to the elevator and up to their room. He set Nina on her bed and put a blanket over her. He changed clothes then went over to the picture of his wife. He picked it up and smiled softly at it. Nina was the spitting image of her mother. Her long black wavy came from her mother and her personality came from her mother. Nina only got Giorgio's blue eyes.

Giorgio sat on the sofa, leaned forward and buried his face in his hand. His other arm went limp, the picture frame hanging off his fingers ready to fall at anytime. Silent tears fell down his face. Who was he kidding? He missed her so much.

**A.N: If anyone was wondering, Bella means beautiful in Italian XD **


	12. Chapter 12

With the tropical storm Bingo approaching, the guests were evacuating to the main land because Sunset Island was going to get hit hard. They were going on a boat that would take them to the main island.

Baumer was checking names off a list. "Okay... Lance, Kelly, Rosie and I are all evacuated. All the senior staff are accounted for. That just leaves…" He blinked and stared at his clipboard. "Where are the junior staff?!"

Fin, Broseph, Johnny and Emma were all surfing, not knowing that the storm was coming. Nina was also surfing with them.

Baumer had pulled out his phone and dialed Broseph's number.

"Hello?"

"Broseph? Where are you? Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"What announcement?" Broseph's attention went off and he stared at the big wave that was coming for him.

"The killer storm!"

"Killer…"

"Gather all the junior staff and evacuate the hotel. Get to the boat and run for your life!"

"Onto the board…ride of my life."

"Thank god one of you surf bums can pull it together during a crisis. Keep up the good work!"

"Thanks, man." Broseph hung up the phone and continued surfing.

xxx

"BAUMER!"

Baumer jumped, his clipboard flying out of his hands.

"Where is my daughter?!" Giorgio demanded.

"And mine." Mr. Ridgemount asked.

"My best man is evacuating them right now, sir. They're going to be 100% safe!"

"They _better _be safe, or you're going to be evacuated right out of my hotel chain!"

"…What does that mean, James?"

"He's going to lose his job."

"Oh yes, I like the sound of that."

Baumer flinched. "Don't worry, sir! They will be safe, I guarantee it!" He reassured. When they walked away, he frantically dialed Broseph's number again.

But he didn't answer.

Xxx

Nina, Emma, Broseph and Johnny decided to take a break. They were all sitting on the sand.

Emma had gone off with a little boy named Carlos to go and look for his lizard named Stu.

"We're going to go and grab another session. You in?" Johnny asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to head back to my room." Nina stood and grabbed her surfboard.

"You sure?" Broseph asked.

"Ya, I am. Thanks for the surf session though!" She began walking to the hotel.

Johnny and Broseph went to surf some more.

Xxx

Nina got to her room and hid her surfboard under her bed. She went to check her phone and saw that there was no signal. That was weird…what must have happened? She went outside and gasped. It was really windy, lightning struck down and it was raining. This was a really bad storm! She'd have to tell everyone! Something caught her eye and she shrieked, dropping her phone. She saw that Lo was stuck in the sand.

Nina bolted for the door and went to the elevator. No luck, it wasn't working. She took the stairs instead. She ran over to the beach. "Lo?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping Lo would hear. The wind was howling really loudly.

"REEF!"

"Lo?!"

"Nina?!"

Nina ran over to Lo. "Lo! Oh thank goodness! Why are you…?"

"It was Reef! I am going to kill him!" Lo raged. "That idiot left me buried deep in sand during a hurricane!"

Nina began frantically digging Lo out of the sand.

When she was out, Lo wrapped her arms around Nina. "Thank you…"

Nina hugged back and smiled.

"How did you find me?" Lo asked.

"I looked out the window from my room and I saw you on the beach." Nina replied. They began swimming to find shelter. She grabbed a surfboard that was floating away. "Here Lo, we can hold onto this and not risk drowning!"

Lo nodded and held onto the surfboard. "Where can we go for shelter?"

"I was going to suggest the surf shack but it's already flooded."

"Where do we go then?! I'm terrified!"

"Me too, Lo. But we're together so there is nothing to be afraid of." Nina and Lo shrieked as the whale bus flew past their heads and crashed into the hotel.

"….I take that back."

xxx

Snack shack, Wipeout, Johnny, Ripper and Baumer were trapped in the elevator.

The water was slowly rising and was covering everything but their heads. Luckily, Broseph opened the elevator door and was able to rescue them. All five held onto the surfboard Broseph had and they swam towards the big ship that was in the lobby of the hotel. They all climbed and stayed at the top. Broseph fell back into the water.

"Broseph!"

The shark was going to attack him but when he saw the lizard on Broseph's head, he swam away scared.

"Stu!" Carlos exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Broseph climbed the rope and boarded the ship where everyone else was.

"Look!" Emma pointed to the shattered window. "The storm is over!"

The storm was finally over. The clouds were clearing up and the sun was shining.

Xxx

With the water all cleared up, everyone stood in the DR cheering that they survived the storm. They were all surprised when they saw Lo and Nina on the floor in the lobby. They were both breathing heavily, lying on their sides.

"Is It over?" Nina asked between breaths.

"I hope so…" Lo replied. "I'm so tired." She coughed.

"And sore, I never swam so hard in my entire life."

Emma ran out of the DR and went over to the girls. "Nina! Lo!" She went over to Lo and helped her sit up. "Are you two okay?"

Johnny followed and helped Nina sit up.

"I'm alright, are you Nina?" Lo asked.

Nina smiled over at her. "I'm alright."

Baumer ran to them in a flash and wrapped his arms around them. "You two are safe! Thank god!"

"…Ya." Lo slowly pushed him away so he was now only hugging Nina. "We're fine. Yes, yes. Emma, help me up please."

Nina was blushing. "Yeah, we're fine." She assured, smiling.

"Now I won't lose my job!" He grinned, releasing the hug.

Nina's smile disappeared. "O-Oh. That's what you cared about?"

"_REEF_!" Lo hissed.

Reef and Fin had walked through the entrance to see whoever else survived the storm. "Oh…hey babe."

"Emma, can you help me over to Reef so I can _give him a piece of my mind._" Lo's threat was laced with venom.

Reef's eyes widened and he blanched as she got closer to him

"How could you leave me buried up to my neck in sand…in a _hurricane_?!" Lo shouted at Reef.

"You did _what_?" Fin blinked.

Reef hid behind Fin. "Save me, you don't know what she's capable of!"

Lo growled.

Fin scoffed. "Actually, I do." She walked away from them and went over to Nina. "You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Ya, I'm alright."

"What is _wrong_ with you?! I could have died! Or worse, wind and salt water could have damaged my new highlights." Lo said, running her hands through her hair. 

"Are you sure? I was worried." Baumer asked Nina.

Nina bit her lip. "Yes, I'm alright. Just really sore." Fin and Johnny helped her stand up.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." He said softly. "I'm so relieved."

Nina blushed a bit.

"You're _so _lucky that Nina was there to _save _me!"

Nina blushed when all eyes were on her. Her grip on Fin's arm tightened. "I…saw her in the window and…ran outside." She explained. "And then I dug her out of the sand." She said. "We're tired, sore and wet after swimming for so long."

Baumer nodded. "Then we should get you two cleaned and dried off. Emma and Fin, help the girls out. The rest of you, I need help to clear the hotel from the mess the storm caused."

And they all went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later the hotel was fully repaired. Every employee had helped clean up the hotel and was rewarded with a three day paid vacation. That's the longest Mr. Ridgemount could give them since the guests were going to be returning to the hotel. Even so, they all spent their time and money wisely. Of course, the groms spent it on surfing. Lo dragged Nina to town, insisting she come. Nina had happily agreed. And Lo was excited to be spending her daddy's money. Who isn't excited to spend someone else's money?

Speaking of daddies, their fathers were able to come back to the hotel 2 days after the storm happened and were relieved that their daughters were safe. Even after the thousands of times they asked. After Baumer explained what happened, they were more relieved. After Reef begged him not to, Baumer let the part out of what Reef did to Lo. Baumer wasn't going to keep his mouth shut for Reef, but Reef promised Baumer a strike in exchange so Baumer agreed. However, there is the chance that Lo might tell her father. Baumer crossed his fingers, hoping for that. Reef could get fired if she did! But he was later disappointed when he overheard Reef begging Lo not to tell her father. Lo agreed and compromised that she gives him some payback. It was nothing serious…for her at least. She just had buried Reef in the sand surrounded by hotdogs. At first, Reef thought those were for him but the seagulls around him told him otherwise.

That aside, Mr. Ridgemount was hosting an art show for an artist named Mr. Pool. He asked for Lo to bring a date so he wanted to set her up with snack shack but refused. She wanted to bring Reef, but her father didn't agree and stated that he didn't want that "surf bum" there. Lo told her father all these things about Reef that he now insisted for him to come. But none of those things were true. Or so Lo thought.

Xxx

The art show was in the lobby and the guess were there looking at Mr. Pool's work. Mr. Ridgemount was with Giorgio and Mrs. Ridgemount and they were talking to both Reef and Lo.

Nina was standing next to Fin. "This is super weird." She said while looking over at Reef.

Fin scoffed. "I'll say."

"It's like he's a different person." Nina said.

"It's weird." Fin nodded.

"How long is Lo going to keep this up? Mr. Ridgemount is not stupid."

Fin shrugged. "Don't know."

Reef had come over to them. "Hey, I was told Mr. Ridgemount thinks I'm a loser."

"I'm sorry to hear that Reef."

"Thank you Nina." Reef said. "Then Lo is trying to change me into a rich preppy snob….no offence." He added.

"None taken." Nina grinned.

"So I want to put on a show that will blow away Mr. Ridgemount and accept me for who I am."

"…You're not going to strip are you?" Fin snorted.

"_What?! _No!"

"So you're here to ask for our help?" Nina asked.

"Yes."

"Ya but, that'll take off all the attention on you if there is another person. Don't you want to do this alone?" Fin asked.

"Nah nah, I got a plan. Lo told her father that I'm really good at playing the saxophone."

"Are you?"

"You'll just have to watch the show." Reef smirked. "If one of you plays an instrument, then-"

Something caught Nina's eye. "Got you Reef, I'll back you up." Nina began walking toward the instrument.

Reef smacked his hands together. "Yes! Let's get this show on the road."

Xxx

Reef was up on stage when Lo stuffed his sweater in the saxophone.

"Sorry Reef, I sold you out to impress my dad."

Mr. Ridgemount crossed his arms. "Just as I thought."

"My pig headed dad. Daddy, just because someone's not as smart or as rich as you, doesn't make them any_ less_ than you. You have to accept people for _who they are._ And sure, Reef may not be a smart prep school charm monster from a rich family, but he treats me really well and I'm proud to have him as my boyfriend. At least, till his looks fade." Lo finished her speech by hugging Reef.

Giorgio, who was standing next to Mr. Ridgemount, clapped. "Oh Lauren, that speech was…bellissimo*!"

"Indeed it was, now get that surf bum out of my art show!"

"Lo, your dad is right. I am a surf bum." Reef ripped his shirt apart and ruffled his hair, then styled it into his signature look. "One that's about to give you_ snobs_ a little sax education. Hit it, Nina!"

Nina was over where the piano was. She was sitting down and waiting for her cue but what Reef said just confused her. "…Hit what?"

"…No, no, no like…start playing." Reef explained.

"Oh yes." Then Nina started to play the piano. The whole room stared in awe, she was amazing. Reef added on into the performance by playing the saxophone.

Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount were astonished by his performance. Reef playing the sax? _Seems Lauren was telling the truth after all._

When they finished the performance, the audience gave a round of applause. Reef and Nina went over to where they were standing.

"That smooth rock sax was superb! Perhaps my daughter didn't exaggerate _everything _about you." Mr. Ridgemount said.

"I prefer to use my sax skills for good and not evil, sir. Try not to spread it around." Reef grinned.

Mr. Ridgemount let out a laugh. "He's funny too!"

"Bella, you played beautifully! I never knew you were so good!" Giorgio clapped.

"O-Oh…thanks daddy." Nina smiled a bit.

"James, Gloria, did you know how good she was?!" Giorgio asked, still amazed by his daughters performance.

"Yes we did, Giorgio."

"What? How come?"

"We went to her recitals."

"Recitals? Why didn't I hear of this?"

"…Daddy, I invited you to all 9 of them." Nina sighed. "But you could never make it because of work."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Bella."

Nina shook her head. "It's fine, daddy. It's all in the past."

"And I was surprised you played the piano in the first place."

"What? Daddy, you told me to find another activity to enjoy. Since you took away the one I enjoyed most."

"Bella…"

"_SURFING!_"

"The hell you talking about? You still-"

Lo clasped her hand on Reef's mouth. "Shut up!" She hissed.

Giorgio looked at his daughter. "I'll just go to this year's recital."

"It already passed! It was scheduled before the summer started. You couldn't make it." Nina hugged herself, upset.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Just forget it…" Nina went up to her room.

Giorgio wanted to follow her but Mr. Ridgemount stopped him.

"Give her some time…"

Xxx

Nina decided to go surfing to clear her mind. But she was still upset about what happened in the lobby. Maybe she went a little too far…she should go apologize. Something surprised her and she fell off her board. She swam to shore with difficulty and fell to her knees, holding her ankle in pain. It hurt a lot. She had to get it checked out from the hotel nurse. She hopped to her phone and fell on the sand.

_*Help Lo, I was surfing and hurt my ankle.* _She texted Lo, being the latest one she messaged.

The reply came almost instantly.

_*On my way.*_

Nina sighed of relief. She knew she could count on Lo. Now she just waited for her.

Xxx

With their fathers away, Lo aided Nina in walking to the hotel infirmary. The nurse told Nina that it was just a mild sprain and nothing severe. The nurse had told her to be careful and not strain it too much. She wrapped it up and gave Nina a crutch. "Use this to walk."

Nina nodded and thanked the nurse for everything. With Lo, she exited the infirmary. What excuse was she going to tell her father?

**A.N: * Bellissimo means lovely, magnificent, marvelous….etc etc. **


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Nina woke up. She sat up and yawned. The pain wasn't hurting her that much anymore. She took some painkillers and went into the bathroom to shower. Taking a shower with a sprained ankle wasn't easy, but Nina did it. She combed her wet hair and put that spray inside. She then went to get dressed. Now that part was easy. Instead of her usual sundresses, she put on white shorts and a purple top. To hide the bandage, she put on socks and running shoes. Hopefully her father wouldn't notice.

Nina noticed the crutch in the closet and she gulped. Oh yes, the crutch. What excuse _was _she going to tell her father?

Xxx

"I fell."

Nina and Giorgio were in the DR eating lunch. Giorgio wasn't able to meet for breakfast so they settled on lunch. Nina was craving a cheeseburger anyway.

Giorgio had asked what had happened to her and the response was so quick that he wasn't sure he would believe her. But his daughter wouldn't lie right? "As long as it's not serious. That's important."

Nina smiled a bit. "Ya, it isn't. The nurse said that it should heal in a couple of days."

"Good to hear!" Giorgio continued eating.

Nina kept her forced smile and continued eating as well.

Xxx

Giorgio and Mr. Ridgemount were standing at the entrance. Again, they had to leave for the evening for work.

"Bella." He hunched over and kissed her forehead. "I will be back tomorrow morning. Have a great night." He gave her a smile.

"I will." Nina smiled back.

"Andrew," Giorgio switched his gaze over to the manager. "Take care of my daughter."

"Yes sir, of course." Baumer nodded.

Reef walked into the lobby, holding Nina's surfboard. "Hey Nina, Lo told me to give this to-" He blanched when he saw Giorgio. "Hello….sir." He squeaked out.

"…Bella, what is he talking about?"

"I-I wanted her opinion on the new surfboard I bought for Lo." Reef said quickly.

"Then why did you say that Lo told you to bring it to her?" Giorgio asked, crossing his arms.

Mr. Ridgemount put a hand on Giorgio's shoulder. "Come, Giorgio. The limo is here."

But Giorgio didn't move. "Tell me the truth."

Reef froze. "Um…"

"It's mine, daddy." Nina spoke up. She knew what she was going to get herself into. And she was prepared for the consequence.

"I had a feeling it was yours. I found it underneath the bed."

"Y-You did?"

"I also knew it was yours."

"How?" Nina then laughed a little, embarrassed. "If it was under the bed then it must be mine."

"It also looks identical to your mothers."

"Her's was azzuro*, daddy!"

"…Confiscate it, Andrew." Giorgio demanded.

Nina watched as Baumer walked away with her surfboard. "Daddy…"

"Nina, you _know _that the only thing I ask of you is to not surf."

"But-"

"And you still go behind my back."

"But daddy, I love surfing."

"And so did your mother! Did you forget what happened to her?"

"How could I _forget_?"

"And your ankle, you didn't fall didn't you? It happened because you were surfing. What if it had been serious? Something could have happened to you!"

"But it wasn't! So it's okay!"

"NO, IT'S _NOT_ OKAY!" Giorgio had raised his voice. Nina's never heard his voice like that before. She was terrified.

"But daddy," She choked out. "I'm careful…and I love surfing."

"And she's really good." Reef chimed in.

"Good or not, Carmela was a champion surfer." Giorgio said.

"I know that, daddy!"

"I LOST MY WIFE; I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY DAUGHTER TOO!" Giorgio yelled, silent tears falling down his face.

Nina's eyes widened. She never seen her father cry. It broke her heart that she was the cause of this. "I-I…I'm sorry, daddy."

"Why didn't you listen to me? Is it those grooms? I know they surf. Do they know that your mother was a champion surfer? Did they come to you and asked you to teach them some tricks? I should have _known_."

"Groms." She corrected. "No! I surf because I enjoy it."

"You surf behind my back?"

"…Yes."

Giorgio took a deep breath. "Nina, I'm disappointed."

"Why? You take me to a surfing resort, how could you expect me to _not_ surf?"

"James is one of my good friends, that's why!"

A honk was heard outside.

"Giorgio."

"We'll finish this when I come back." They both went outside.

Xxx

It was night time and Nina was sitting on the beach. She was sure to bring a sweater this time, since it did get pretty chilly. She didn't know what time it was but that didn't really matter to her. It was peaceful here and she was upset. Well, it was her fault and she felt really bad too. She was mad and said things in the heat of the moment. She was sure to apologize when he got back. Her crutch was lying next to her on her right.

Baumer walked out to the beach. All the guests were in their rooms and one was missing. Nina wasn't in her suite…and he figured she be here. "Nina! You should be getting to bed! It's late."

"What time is it?"

"11pm." He replied.

"Oh…okay." Nina used the crutch to stand up. When she looked over at him, she gasped. "A-Andrew!"

Baumer was holding her surfboard. "I hid it under the front desk, your father was talking to you so he didn't notice." He grinned. "I'll hide it in my office; I know how much it means to you."

Nina smiled happily. "Oh my god, you're the best! I could kiss you!"

Oh how he'd like that. Baumer shook away those thoughts.

"Oh, what the hell." Nina planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much!"

Baumer flushed and almost dropped her surfboard. "Y-Y-You're welcome." He stammered.

"Alright." Nina yawned. "I'm going to head inside. Thanks for the warning." She gave him a smile.

"Okay, I'll escort you inside." Baumer began walking to the hotel.

"You don't have to." She slowly followed him.

"Let's _go_, Miss Botticelli." He said sternly, but his face was still flushed.

"Err…right…" She followed him back to the hotel.

**A.N: * Azzuro – Blue (color)**

**So that's the reason why she surfed in secret! XD I hope it kept the reason sort of secret, maybe the previous chapter gave it away but I'm sure you guys were smart enough to figure it out! X3**

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far! I don't know how many chapters will be left in the story, but I have a good idea on how it will end. Let's just hope writers block doesn't get the best of me!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Nina woke up. She limped over to the bathroom and went to wash her face. After drying her face, she grabbed the bottle of pain killers. She limped back to her bed and sat down. She took one and washed it down with water. The pain wasn't getting better nor was it getting worse. She got dressed into her t-shirt, shorts and running shoes. She found that wearing running shoes was better than wearing flip flops. She looked at the time and saw that it was noon. She grabbed her room key and cell phone and stuffed it into her pocket. She grabbed her crutch and made her way downstairs for lunch. When she entered the DR, she was surprised not seeing Emma there.

"Emma is on strike." Kelly snorted. "With all the other groms."

"...Strike?" Nina asked, taking a seat in the booth against the wall. It was better for her since she could lean her crutch against the wall. Sitting somewhere else meant she probably have to put it on the floor, which could easily make people trip.

"Oh, umm…not working?" Kelly explained.

"Oh…then will you be okay?" Nina asked. "Want me to help you?"

Kelly shrugged and shook her head. "No, I have Zack for that."

Nina looked over to where the other waiter was then back at Kelly. "Oh okay."

"We had a full house at breakfast but we managed. People don't really come for lunch; they usually go into town and eat." Kelly said.

"Oh okay! If you still want my help though, don't hesitate to ask."

_Now why couldn't she have worked here this summer? _Kelly smiled. Something she hasn't done in a while. "Thank you for the offer but I doubt you'd be very…" Kelly chose her words carefully. "…helpful." She continued. "With all the walking, it would hurt your ankle. And the carrying plates while holding your crutch?"

"O-Oh…" She smiled, embarrassed. "Right, sorry." She laughed.

Kelly laughed too. "No no, it's alright. What would you like?"

"I'll have some Thai spring rolls and sushi, please!"

Kelly nodded and went to go and put in the order.

Xxx

After eating and giving compliments to the chef, Nina headed to town and spent her afternoon and evening there. She bought a whole bunch of shirts, the _cutest _sundress on sale and 3 pairs of shoes. When she got to the hotel room, she collapsed on her bed. She dropped her bags and let the crutch fall to the floor. She was tired after walking around and shopping. She had gotten a call from her father that he couldn't make it for that morning so he was going to come back as soon as possible. He said tomorrow or even in two days that he'll be coming back.

Nina didn't mind. She kept herself busy this afternoon. She got into a comfortable position and turned off the light, falling asleep right away. She must be a heavy sleeper since none of the texts sent by the groms woke her up.

Xxx

Nina woke up at 9am the next morning and stretched. She yawned and looked at the clock. Exactly 12 hours of sleep. The shopping must have really tired her out. She got out of bed and put her shopping bags next to her suitcase so they weren't in the way. Last night, she hadn't dressed in her pajamas so she was still in her regular clothes. She shrugged and decided not to change out of her clothes.

Nina blinked when she saw her phone on the floor. She picked it up and scanned the messages. Her eyes widened.

_*The staff house is disgusting! Sharing one bar of soap?!* - Lo_

_*We went on a strike and we thought it all went well but Baumer tricked us and locked us out of the staff house!* - Emma_

_*We need you to talk to him!* - Fin_

_*Talk to Bummer please!* - Johnny_

_*Nina? Is this your number?* - Reef_

_*Have you seen my board shorts?* - Broseph_

Nina raised a brow at Broseph's text.

_*Oops sorry, I wanted to send that to Reef.* - Broseph_

That made sense. Nina grabbed her crutch and headed downstairs. She _had _to talk to Baumer. But first, breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day.

Xxx

After eating breakfast, Nina remembered that she had to go to see the nurse. So she headed there instead. The nurse had told her to come see here after 3 days to see how she was doing, if the sprain was healing slowly or getting serious. Also, Nina had to do therapy.

Xxx

Nina was in the infirmary for quite a while. When she had got out, it was already after lunchtime. The nurse said all was good. It was healing just fine. Good news to hear. Now…where was Baumer?

Nina found him in the lobby and she slowly walked over to him. "Hi Andrew." She greeted.

"Nina, hey." He smiled.

"Fin and everyone else told me that you locked them out of the staff house."

Baumer's smile disappeared. "Did they now?" He turned to face her. He placed the papers he was sorting on the front desk.

"Yes." Nina said. "I got the message this morning."

"Tell them to stop their little strike and then I'll unlock the staff house."

"But that strike is for a good reason, it must be important."

Baumer was getting slowly frustrated. The nerve of those groms to ask a girl he liked to talk to him about basically giving them what they want. It was not going to work. "Why are you helping them? They're using you! They know I like you, so they're using you to get to me and give them what they want."

"They are all my friends."

Baumer scoffed. "_Friends? _They will all be gone by the end of the summer, and so will you."

Nina was taken aback by his answer. That really hurt her. "You're a jerk." She left to find the groms.

Xxx

Nina found all of them except Lo, on the beach. It was raining and the sand was all wet and muddy. They were soaked and Nina just frowned. "Guys! Come to the Royal Suite!" She said. "I have food in the fridge, warm beds and-"

They all ran to her. "Yes!"

Reef put her up on his back and carried her to the Royal Suite.

Fin was carrying her crutch.

After showering, drying off and eating, the groms and Nina were sitting on the beds. The boys slept in one bed and the girls slept in the other. Thank god it was big enough.

Then they all went to sleep.

Xxx

The next day, they went back to striking. Lo watched them from her father's penthouse. She realized her friends were important to her and that the strike was important to them. She put on her maid uniform and put matters into her own hands.

After Lo got him to cave, Baumer gave them what they wanted. And to make Nina happy, he fixed the electricity, got rid of the pests and fixed the water so it was clean. He stocked the fridge and had called someone to come and fix the walls. He even threw in a another bar of soap because he was feeling generous.

"We won!" They cheered.

"The electricity is fixed!"

"THE FRIDGE IS STOCKED."

"We have clean water!"

"No more pests!"

"THE FRIDGE IS STOCKED!"

"And he said that someone will be coming to fix the walls!"

"THE_ FRIDGE _IS_ STOCKED!"_

"Okay Broseph and Reef, we get it."

xxx

_*WE WON!* _

Nina smiled at the text she received from Lo. She was happy for them. She was in the lobby sitting down. She looked up and saw Baumer. "Andrew…hi."

"Nina, I'm sorry. You were right, I'm a jerk." Baumer sat down next to her. "But I gave them what they wanted…"

Nina smiled. "I know, Lo told me."

"Did she?"

"Ya. And I'm sorry…I take that back, you're so _not _a jerk." She smiled.

Baumer sighed of relief. "Thank god."

Nina smiled. "How could you be? Hiding my surfboard in your office like that."

"Well it must be important to you." He said. "If this looks like your mother's board, then it's extra special."

Nina gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Baumer was surprised at her gesture and hugged her back. He was surprised at himself for even doing something like that for her. Usually, he would have just confiscated it like Giorgio said. But his feelings for Nina got the best of him and he decided to hide it in his office. He tried to push these feelings away but they kept coming back when he saw her. Was he falling in love with a guest?


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally time for Grom Fest. It's the event that the Groms have been waiting all summer for, what they've been training for everyday, and it was being held at sunset beach.

"Well, well, well. Hello Reef." Tuna walked up to him.

"Tuna." Reef nodded his head.

Tuna snickered. "I wish you the best of luck; you're going to need it to win against me."

Reef scoffed. "What makes you think you'll _win_?!"

"That's the thing, Reef. I don't think I'll win, I _know_ I'll win."

"Oh ya?! Then why don't we make this competition more _interesting_?"

"It's the _Grom fest_, it's _already_ interesting." Tuna said. "In what way are you talking about?"

"A bet."

Tuna smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"…I didn't think that far yet." Reef grinned sheepishly.

"…Okay. How about the loser has to clean the winner's bathroom for a week?"

"Oh you are so on!"

"And I mean the hotel bathrooms."

"Ya I knew that."

Tuna and Reef shook hands.

Tuna and Reef then grabbed their surfboards and headed for the water.

"You seem calm about this."

"Well, every time I'd get overworked, I'd lose. So I'm keeping calm. Best of luck to you, Tuna."

Tuna was surprised. "Yes, best of luck to you too." Then he smirked. "Cue ball." He added.

Reef glared. "Oh no, that is_ it_! You're so on, Tuna! I'm going to beat you!"

Xxx

Nina was in the lobby of the hotel and she made her way to the beach. She wanted to watch the Grom fest and cheer Emma and Fin on. Her ankle was healing fast due to her taking care of it and herself. She was able to walk normally now. She still kept the bandage around her ankle though.

Nina saw Johnny walking into Baumer's office with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and she heard the door shut. She hadn't seen him all day so she decided to go and check what was wrong.

Nina lightly tapped on the door. "Andrew? Johnny?"

Baumer blinked.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Baumer held his breath, trying not to cough. _Damnit, why is she here?_

"Everything is fine, Nina." Johnny replied. "Don't worry."

"Oh. It's because I haven't seen Andrew all day and was wondering if everything was okay." Nina said.

"Oh everything is fine." Johnny told her, placing the soup on the desk. "Andrew is just sick."

Baumer glared at Johnny and smacked his arm.

"Oh no! Andrew, are you okay? Can I come in?" Nina's hand was on the door knob.

"No!"

Baumer's shout stopped her from turning the knob.

"I-I-I mean I'm fine!" He said then coughed. "I'm just a little sick that's all."

"A little?" Johnny looked at him skeptically.

"Do you want me to take care of you?!" Nina asked. "I'll go and get some cough drops, orange juice, umm…"

"It's fine, that's what Johnny is here for." Baumer told her.

"O-Oh…" Nina fell silent.

Now it was Johnny's turn to do the smacking.

"You wanted to watch the Grom fest, so go. I'll be fine, Johnny is here with me." He coughed. "I don't want to get you sick."

"If there is anything wrong, I will call you on your cell." Johnny said.

Nina nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'll tell you how it goes."

Baumer nodded. "Sounds good."

Nina headed towards the beach.

Baumer's gaze was still on the door. "Is she gone?"

Johnny went to open the door and saw her heading towards the beach. He closed the door again. "Ya. She's gone." Then he blinked. "Woah, sir. You're burning up! Is it the-" He paused. "Oh…you like her, don't you?"

"Yes, fine I do!" Baumer started eating the soup. "Oh this is good." He commented.

"…Thank you, sir. Does she-"

"Stop calling me sir, it's weird."

"Right…" Johnny sat down in front of him. "Does she like you back?"

"What does it matter? She'll be leaving by the end of the summer anyways."

"What? Sir, I mean Andrew, that's a mean thing to say." Johnny said. "You don't know if she has or doesn't have feelings for you."

Baumer pushed the soup aside carefully and put his head on his desk.

"You only have a couple more days until summer is over. I think you should tell her how you feel."

"You really think so?"

"Ya. The girl I like likes somebody else so-"

"Oh ya, Emma."

Johnny blinked. "Did _everyone_ know about that?!"

Baumer laughed. "It was kind of…" he started coughing. "…obvious." He finished.

Johnny smiled and closed his eyes. "Tell her when you feel better."

"Well that won't be anytime soon."

He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Well because…" He blinked, took the garbage can and threw up in it.

Xxx

Tuna went to shore. He was really pissed off that Reef beat him. Reef had got 9.5 and he had scored a 9.4. Reef had beaten him by .01! Tuna looked over at Reef.

Reef went up to Tuna. "Hey, good job out there."

Tuna clenched his teeth. "You too." He was not looking forward to cleaning the bathrooms. At all. "So?" He asked. Reef just stood there like an idiot, was he not going to show him the hotel bathrooms?

"So what?"

_Is he waiting for me to say it?! _Tuna sighed. "The bet?" Did he honestly forget? They had made the bet at the start of the competition.

"Oh that!" Reef grinned sheepishly.

Tuna rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ya, no it doesn't count."

"…What?"

"It doesn't count. None of us _technically _won." Reef explained.

Tuna raised a brow. "What are you talking about? You beat me."

"When you said 'winner'," He air quoted. "I thought you meant first place and none of us got first place."

Tuna nodded slowly. "Okay. I understand."

Not too far from them, Fin went up to Betty. "Hey, good job out there."

Betty looked over at her. "Thank you. And congratulations." She looked over at Tuna who was casually talking with Reef. "That's so weird." She commented. "They're _talking._"

Fin looked over. "I know, they'd usually be fighting…wait no, smack talking." She corrected herself.

"Let's go see." Betty began walking and Fin followed her.

When they went over to them, Betty was about to say something but Mr. Ridgemount appeared. "Congratulations Reef and Fin! First and second place! I am very proud." _And I beat Captain Ron. _

_Way to rub it in. _Betty and Tuna thought.

Mr. Ridgemount turned to Betty. "Congratulations Betty on getting second place."

Betty was a little taken aback. She did not expect him to say that. "T-Thank you, sir."

"And you, Tuna. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"Are you bothering my employees, James?" Captain Ron walked over to them, with a smirk.

"What on earth makes you think that?" Mr. Ridgemount asked, turning to face him.

"Your employees were good today, James. Out of the 100 people, they came out on top." Captain Ron said. "But if it was our hotel versus yours, we'd win."

"Is that a _challenge_?" Mr. Ridgemount clenched his fist.

"Oh my god, they're like us but older." Reef said to Tuna.

Tuna looked at him skeptically.

"Ho ho, _yes it is._" Captain Ron smirked. "Loser closes their hotel."


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't posted in a while. I had writers block and school had started. Here is chapter 17, I hope you enjoy it! **

xxx

"_What?!_" Fin gasped. "Isn't that a little too extreme? Don't you both run hotel chains?"

Captain Ron shook his head. "No no, not extreme. The loser has to shut down their hotel on sunset beach." He explained.

"How is that not extreme? You're shutting down a hotel!" Fin said.

"I accept your challenge."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Let's meet back here in an hour when the beach clears up." Captain Ron said, leaving with Tuna and Betty.

Xxx

Nina went back into the hotel after the Grom fest had finished. She was heading towards Baumer's office since she wanted to tell him how it went. Baumer honestly didn't care about the Grom fest, but if it meant that he would be talking with Nina about something she enjoyed, then it was worth it. Nina was sitting with him in the office. He felt better and wasn't throwing up anymore. He just hoped she wouldn't get sick from him.

Johnny was there too. He wanted to know how Emma scored.

"Fin was first in the girls' category and Emma was forty ninth place." Nina said. "And Broseph was first in the boys' category and Reef came in second."

"Emma got forty ninth? I should go and congratulate her!" Johnny bolted out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Wait no-" Baumer paused. Now he was all alone with her. "So…um…did you enjoy the Grom fest?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh ya! It was great." Nina answered with a smile.

Baumer started heating up and he knew it wasn't his fever coming back. "Well that's good." He said and focused on eating the vegetable soup that Johnny brought.

"I thought Johnny didn't like Emma anymore." Nina said.

"He doesn't."

"So why did he…oh."

Silence filled the air but Nina finally spoke again.

"…Hey Andrew, I was wondering…when you feel better, if you want to-" Nina trailed off.

_Is she asking me out?_

"I know you like me and I-"

The door burst open, interrupting her. Mr. Ridgemount appeared. "Nina, I need your help."

"What? What's wrong?" Nina blinked as he walked towards her.

"No time to explain. Come." He extended his hand to her. "It's an emergency."

"An emergency?" Nina asked, taking his hand. "I don't think I'd be much…_help!_" She squeaked the last word as she was pulled from her seat. Her godfather was practically dragging her out the door.

Baumer watched them leave. Nina was going to ask him out, damnit. Why did he have to ruin it? He coughed. Well, he'd have to wait until she got back.

xxx

When they reached the beach, Nina noticed that the judges were still there. "What's going on?" Fin, Reef, Broseph, Lo and Emma, Johnny were also there. And two others she didn't recognize.

"Nina! My you've grown so much." Captain Ron went up to her.

"...Ron?" She asked.

"_Captain _Ron." He corrected.

Mr. Ridgemount scoffed. "You're not even a real captain."

Captain Ron ignored that. "I'll introduce my surfer."

"What do you mean? I know Betty and Tuna already." Mr. Ridgemount raised a brow.

_Betty and Tuna._ She'd have to keep that in mind.

"Who said it was Betty or Tuna? I didn't specify on which surfer it had to be." Captain Ron said. He had asked a very talented surfer to represent his hotel. This surfer was a bit obnoxious but his surfing talent made Captain Ron tolerate him. This was a onetime thing, after all.

The surfer walked up to them. He had black tousled hair and brown eyes. He carried his gray surfboard with one red stripe and set it in the sand. "My name's Simon, I don't have all day. Who am I beating?" He asked with a slight edge to his tone. It was clear he didn't want to be there.

"…What's going on?" She repeated.

"I made a bet with Captain Ron and…you have to surf for me."

"What? I can't! Ask somebody else." She said. "After what happened with daddy, I can't."

"I should have thought this through, but he makes me so mad!"

"What was the bet?" A voice asked.

"To close the hotel." Mr. Ridgemount replied. But when he realized who it was he jumped. "Giorgio!"

"You're betting against Captain Ron? Oh James." Giorgio put his suitcase on the sand.

"_Him_?! That's not fair! He was a guest at the hotel, he _saw _us surf!" Fin said.

Simon eyed Emma. "You're the one who kept falling off her board, eh?"

Emma blinked. "You were _watching_?" She gasped.

"Duh." Simon grabbed his board. "Watch and learn." He headed to the ocean.

Xxx

The three judges scored a _10 9 10._

Lo gasped. "We need a perfect score!"

"Who is going to surf?" Fin asked. "Lo's right, we need a perfect score."

"Anyone with math skills would know that." Reef scoffed.

"Shut up, Reef."

"Relax Fin, I have confidence in you." Mr. Ridgemount told her after they left.

"In me? You're not expecting me to surf are you?"

"…Yes."

Fin shook her head. "My leg still hurts; I'm going to have the nurse check it out. I don't want it to get serious."

"I understand." He said, as Fin limped away to a beach chair to sit down.

"Broseph, how's about you surf?"

No answer.

"Broseph?"

"He ran to the bathroom, sir."

"Goddamnit."

Simon smirked. "What are you going to counter with that, surfer's paradise? I know all your tricks. No one can beat me. None of you." He snickered

"He's never seen me surf." Nina suddenly realized.

"No."

"Daddy, come on!"

"No."

"Giorgio, please…"

"I swear to god, James."

Nina hugged her father. "Daddy, please. Mr. Ridgemount has done a lot of things for you, and now you could do something for him."

Giorgio hugged her back. "Alright…but be careful."

Nina smiled. "Of course, daddy." She went to take her surfboard and she took off her white short shorts.

Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Nina swam to the water and got ready for a wave. She stood on her board.

Giorgio eyed Ripper. "Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, sir."

A wave appeared and Nina prepared to do her mother's famous move.

The Twist.

xxx

Johnny bolted from the beach and ran into Baumer's office."Sir, I mean, Andrew…" He wheezed. "Nina…is…going to surf."

"And?"

"…What '_and_'? I thought you would want to see her surf."

"I do."

"Well, let's go go go!" Johnny pulled him from his seat and dragged him out of the office and led him to the beach.


End file.
